Rival Couple Yaoi
by renulaw kuroliet
Summary: Naruto, Sasuke, L dan juga Light menjadi bintang tamu dalam acara "Rival Couple Yaoi". Akhirnya sang host melayangkan(?) pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menjebak, sehingga tanpa sengaja mereka saling menistakan satu sama lain. ikuti terus kelanjutan jawaban aneh mereka... Warning : Jawaban hasil plesetan difilmnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note : Takeshi Obha & Tsukumi Obata**

**Rival Couple Yaoi : Renulaw Kuroliet**

**Warning : Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, ke-OOC an karakter, AU, percakapan gaje dan kurang pendiskrisian, Typo bertebaran. Terdiri dari percakapan Yaoi.**

**Genre : Humor/Friendship**

**Reted : T**

**Pairing : SasuNaru/Naru/Sasu dan LLight/LightL**

**Oh iya… satu lagi pesanku "don't like, don't read, karena bisa menyebabkan ****keinginan nge-flame****"**

'**mind' "speak" *Keadaan aneh* -Kegitan-**

**RnR ocey…**

**Rival Couple Yaoi**

Jauh diantara keramaian terdapat sebuah rumah reot nan indah (?) yang ternyata adalah sebuah studio tersembunyi. Saat itu di Konoha atau di Kanto *author juga tidak tahu* pokoknya di wilayah Jepang sedang membuming sebuah talkshow terlarang, yaitu namanya…

"The Couple Yaoi"

Yip, itu adalah tayangan khusus para fujoshi maupun fudanshi, namun ada beberapa LMAY atau yang disebut Lembaga Masyarakat Anti-Yaoi yang mengatakan tayangan itu telah merugikan masyarakat, yaitu diantaranya serangan noseblend sehingga membuat persediaan darah dirumah sakit menurun lalu juga menyebabkan virus fujo-fudan meningkat tajam.

Baiklah saya rasa itu cukup penggambarannya. Karena author yang juga merangkap host ini sudah banyak bacot, jadi sebaiknya kita buka saja acaranya.

"Jreng… Jreng… Jreng"

Relaw : "Hai… semuanya, perkenalkan saya host diacara ini. Ehem.. kembali lagi diacara The Couple Yaoi. Dimana kali ini dalam episode "Rival Couple Yaoi". Baiklah bintang tamunya silahkan perkenalkan diri sendiri, karena saya males. Ehem maksud saya sibuk"

Naruto : "Hai… Semuanya perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku akan menjadi the next-hokage." Ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum 5 watt (?)

Sasuke : *smirk* "Hn… Uchiha Sasuke"

L : "Anda semua bisa memanggil saya L." ucapnya dengan nada datar

Light : "Light atau Raito, Dewa dunia baru yang awesome… hahahaha"

L : "Persentase Light-kun adalah kira naik menjadi 25%."

Light : "Apa…? Tidak aku bukan Kira."ucapnya cepat 'aduh mampus gue keceplosan' batin Light.

Naruto : "Ano… Sasuke-teme Kira itu siapa ya?"

Sasuke : "Cih, dobe. Itu saja kau tidak tau. Singkatnya Kira adalaha pembunuh."

Naruto : "hah! ***cengo*** pem…bu..bu..nuh." ucapnya terbata-bata. 'yah…padahal si-Light itu ganteng, pilih Sasuke aja deh…' lanjut batin nista Naruto

Relaw : "Ehem..Ehem… baik kurasa perkenalannya cukup. Baiklah kali ini saya akan membacakan pertanyaan untuk kalian semua. Pertama saya ingin bertanya siapa diantara kalian yang jadi seme atau uke, tolong beri penjelasannya. Ayo silahkan jawab…"

Naruto : "Tentu saja aku ini Seme, kau tau kenapa? Kalian ingat tidak waktu aku sedang diakademi, siapa yang inisiatif jongkok dimeja? Aku kan… lalu dengan sedikit bantuan dorongan aku nyip.. maksudku nyium dia ***sambil nunjuk Sasuke yang sedang cengo* **jadi aku ini Seme, karena Seme itu lebih agresif. Kalau Sasuke itu harus jadi Uke, kenapa? Itu karena… dia itu sebenernya ke tempat Orochimaru mau belajar cara jadi banci lawang yang anggun(?), bukan mau nyari kekuatan. Lihat aja namanya Sas…Uke.. bener-bener tipe uk…"

Bletak…

Naruto : "Itai…Itai… kenapa kau memukulku teme?"

Sasuke : "Baka! Aku menolak pembahasanmu. Ehem… tentu saja kalian tau kan aku ini tipe seme? Hei kau Relaw aku tak menyuruhmu geleng-geleng! ***ucapnya sambil nunjuk author*** ehem.. baik akan kujelaskan kenapa aku itu tipe seme, itu dikarenakan… apa kalian ingat sewaktu misi pertama kali kami team 7? Iya saat itu aku dengan gagahnya melindungi si-dobe itu dari serangan jarum-jarum Haku, jadi sudah jelaskan aku ini tipe seme yang gagah berani melindungi ukenya, bahkan saat itu aku hampir mati." ***Dramatisir-mode on***.

"Kalau si-dobe ini dia itu tipe uke, Tanya saja pada Sakura. Saat aku hampir mati terkena jarum-jarum itu, dia sampai menangis meraung-raung sambil memelukku. Huh benar-benar seperti gadis saj..."

Bletak…

Naruto : "Siapa yang kau bilang menangis meraung-raung hah!"

Sasuke : "Dobe! Jangan seenaknya memukul kepala orang ya…"

Naruto : "Siapa yang Dobe. Dasar Teme~"

Sasuke : "Dobe !"

Naruto : "Teme~~~ Teme… TEME!"

Ditengan pertarungan bacot tiba-tiba L menyela

L : "Itu benar Sasuke-kun, satu itu dibalas satu."

Light : "Sudahlah Ryuzaki lagipula mereka tidak mendengarmu."

Relaw : "Ehem, baiklah biarkan saja mereka begitu tar juga capek sendiri. Nah… Kalau L dan Light siapa yang uke siapa yang seme?"

Light : "Tentu saja aku yang seme."

L : "Maaf light-kun kurasa saya adalah seorang seme."

Light : "Tidak… tentu saja aku seme Ryuzaki, karena setiap kau menantangku pasti aku yang menang, Seperti waktu main catur dimarkas, Aku duluankan yang menang, Terus sewaktu kita main tenis lantai dikampus, siapa yang menang? Aku kan. Lalu yang mati duluan di anime death note siapa? Kamu kan ***Ucapnya yang makin gk nyambung*. **

"Pasti nih kalau kita mencoba main ***PIPP* **aku bisa menang dan mendapatkan posisi diatas sebagi SEME ***Narsis mode-on* **Lagi pula Doujin LightL juga lebih banyak dari pada Doujin LLight** *Menyeringai*. **

"Nah lalau L sih sudah pasti dia uke karena kupikir dia itu terlalu polos, naif dan manis seka.."

L : "Maaf saya harus menghentikan alibi Light-kun yang aneh itu. Tapi saya punya bukti yang lebih nyata. ***Senyum Misterius*** Apa Light-kun lupa kalau saya pernah memasang kamera dikamar Light-kun selama kurang lebih 1 minggu?" ***Sambil gigit kuku jempol***

Light : "Tidak tuh. Memang kenapa?" ***masih kesel karena omongannya dipotong***

L : "Menurut para ahli(?) seme itu harus punya **Pipp** yang lebih besar dari **Pipp** uke, nah karena saya memasang kamera di kamar Light-kun jadi secara tidak sengaja saya melihat Light-kun telanjang, jadi saya bisa melihat **Pipp-**nya Light-ku**..**."

Light : "APA!" ***Sambil tutupin Pipp***

L :" nn… Maaf Light-kun diharap jangan menyela omongan saya. Baik saya lanjutkan yang tadi. Setelah saya melihat perbandingan **Pipp **Light-kun dari video itu, saya tahu kalau **Pipp** saya lebih besar dari **Pipp **Light-kun, jadi itulah mengapa saya harus jadi seme dan Light-kun yang jadi uke."

Light : ***cengo **(-.-)***** "…. Ta..tapi.. itu tidak bisa jadi bukti, memangnya kau sudah mengukur dengan pasti?" Ucapnya panik

L : "Apa Light-kun mau mengukurnya sekarang juga." ***Pasang muka innocent dan polos***

Light : "It…itu… kurasa…" ucapnya sambil menahan rona merah yang semakin menjalar.

L : "Perlu saya buka celana saya disini?" ucapnya tanpa salah

Dengan tiba-tiba L berdiri dari jongkok hikmatnya(?) dan bersiap-siap melepaskan celana butut nan bellelnya.

Relaw+Naru+Light : "TIDAKKKK!"

Sasuke : "Cih… memangnya **Pipp** mu sebesar apa sih? Kurasa **Pipp** ku lebih besar." Ucap sasuke nista

Naruto : "…." ***Sweetdrope***

Ternyata eh ternyata SasuNaru dari tadi mendengarkan ucapan nista duo L tersebut toh...

Relaw : "Ehem…Ehem, kurasa lebih baik ganti topic saja deh. Hmn… Pertanyaan kedua, siapa diantara kalian yang paling mesum? Tolong jelaskan juga ya…" ***Sambil pijet-pijet kaki-karena pusing***

Light : "Tentu saja dia si-panda itu" ***Sambil tunjuk-tunjuk L*. "**Ehm… maksud aku si-Ryuzaki itu ***dewasa mode-on*.** Dia itu lah yang paling mesum. Mau bukti? Kalian pasti tadi denger sendiri kan dia bilang pernah memasang kamera dikamarku selama 7 hari 7 malem, aku tau sih bahkan aku sempat berfikir pasti dia itu pengen liat tubuhku yang mulus nan awesome ini ***Narsis mode-on*** dan ternyata benar dia pernah melihatku telanjang… bahkan melihat **Pipp** ku ***Dramatisasi mode-on*** huh dasar detektive –mesum- nomor satu"

L : "..…."

SasuNaru : ***cengo***

Relaw : "Nyam…Nyamm Uenak.. Bwaik lwanjwutkan critanya Lwight…srup…srlup. Ah… enaknya." Ucap host tidak nyambung dengan keadaan.

Light : "Lalu waktu itu juga dia maksa-maksa aku pake borgol yang disambung ketangannya, katanya sih pengen ngawasin aku yang-katanya-Kira selama 24 jam penuh. Padahal nih aku tuh dah risih kemana-mana diplototin mulu sama mata pandanya tuh" ***Nunjuk tepat didepan mata L***

"Hmn… dan juga ya… dia itu keterlaluan sekali masa kekamar mandi saja gak boleh dibuka tuh borgol, malah nih katanya dia mau memperhatikan cara-mandi-Kira, kan itu tidak masuk akal. Menurutku pasti dia mau lihat tubuh indah nan-awesomeku lagi secara live" ***narsis mode-on lagi***

L : "….."

Naruto : ***stay cengo***

Sasuke : "…" 'coba ah nanti sama si-dobe. Hihihi' batin nista sasuke

Relaw : "swumpwah mwie ramwen uwenak… slurp…slrup" ***gaje***

Naruto yang mendengar kata 'ramen' langsung menengok dan membuat banjir air liur.

Light : "Terus nih ya… waktu itu juga pas lagi dia maen ujan-ujanan diatas atap yang-katanya-denger-suara-lonceng, pura-pura budeg gitu pas aku panggil padahal mah…aku rasa sih dia denger. Mungkin aja dia itu ya… pengen liat tubuh indah nan-awesome ku yang menceplak di kemeja. Ya… kan kemejanya jadi basah kena ujan gitu terus lekuk indah nan-awesomeku jadi terlihat. Huh! Dasar mesum."

L : "…." ***stay diam tanpa kata***

Naruto : "Mau ramen…" ***sambil pasang muka T.T***

Sasuke : "…." 'ih…ternyata si-panda itu, luarnya aja polos eh ternyata mesumnya ngelebihin gua' batin nista Sasuke lagi.

Relaw : "..….." ***baru cengo setelah menghabiskan ramen 2 mangkok***

Light : "Dan dia itu juga bukan hanya mesum tapi juga modus. Mau tau?"

L : "….."

Naruto : -angguk-angguk- ***dikira mau dikasih ramen***

Sasuke : "…..." ***masih melayang-layang di dunia nista-nya***

Relaw : -angguk-angguk- ***ini mah murni penasaran***

Light : "Baik akan kuceritakan lagi. Hmn… jadi tuh setelah ujan-ujanan aku duduk ditangga eh dengan tiba-tiba dia mau mijetin kaki gue? ***alay mode-on*** padahal dia itukan jijik an orangnya liat aja tuh cara dia ambil makanan. Masa sih mau mijetin kaki gue? Gak mungkinlah kalau bukan modus."

"Ya… aku rasa ***dewasa mode-on*** dia tuh hanya ingin menyentuh kakiku yang putih, sexsi, indah nan-awesome ini. **-sambil nunjuk kakinya yang bebas bulu, kudis, kurap dan panu-**

L : "…."

Naruto : "…"

Sasuke : "…."

Relaw : "…."

Diam selama beberapa detik karena cengo+berfikir nista yang kalau tidak salah ada yang berfikir begini 'gila tuh orang sifat-nya ternyata begitu bok~ ih… kayak ibu rumpi deh'

Relaw : **–setelah sadar dari diam-tanpa-kata-** "Ehem…ehm baik selanjutnya apakah itu benar L?"

L yang untuk pertama kalinya buka suara diikuti oleh tampang hhp atau harap-harap panik dari yang lain, yang pada berfikir 'apakah ia akan berubah jadi ibu rumpi seperti Light tadi?'

L : "Menurut saya itu semua adalah fitnah dan kebenaran, fitnah karena berkata bahwa saya mesum dan benar untuk menutupi kemesumannya." ***sambil gigit jempol tangan***

Light : "….." *diem sambil HHP*

Naruto : "…" *diem karena gak ngerti*

Sasuke : "….." *diem dan mencoba menelaah kata-kata L*

Relaw : "….." *diem karena semuanya diem*

L : "Kalau yang waktu itu saya pasang kamera di kamar Light-kun itu murni untuk pengintaian, ya walaupun saat itu saya cukup dibilang mesum karena dengan tidak sengaja melihat Light-kun telanja…"

Light : "Aha! Tuh kan dia mengakui kalau dia mesu…"

L : "Maaf tapi tolong dengarkan ucapan saya dulu Light-kun. Baiklah kalau soal kamera memang saya tidak membantah tapi kalau masalah hujan-hujanan dan juga pas saya dengan baik hati memijat pergelangan kaki Light-kun serta sewaktu kita diborgol, jujur saya tidak pernah berfikiran seperti yang Light-kun tuduhkan."

Naruto : "…"

Sasuke : "…"

Relaw : "…."

Light : "….."

L : "Jadi menurut saya Light-kun lah yang berfikran mesum dengan memikirkan saya yang berfikiran mesum seperti itu." –sambil nyomot short cake stroberi-

Light : "…" ***kicep sambil menahan rona marah+malu***

Naruto : "…. " 'tuh orang ngomong opo sih, ora ngerti gue' batin nista Naruto.

Sasuke : "….." 'kau tidak salah dobe, aku saja tidak mengerti' timpal nista Sasuke.

Relaw : "Hmn.. oke-oke jadi sepertinya Light sendirilah yang buka aib. Oke deh selanjutnya bagaimana Naruto dan Sasuke?"

Naruto : "Tentu saja dia" ***nunjuk Sasuke***

Sasuke : "Cih dobe!" ucapnya sambil berdesis (?)

Naruto : "Teme itu the most . Mau bukti? Buktinya tuh ya… waktu kita lagi bertarung dilembah kematian. Ya… waktu itu aku memang kalah, terus jatoh dalam posisi telentang plus keujanan lagi. Nah kenapa aku tau hujan? Itu karena sebenarnya aku hanya pura-pura pingsan padahal aku tuh pengen tau aja reaksi si-teme tuh gimana…"

Sasuke : "jadi kau tidak pingsan dobe?"

Naruto : "Sudah diem dulu teme, aku sedang semangat nih menceritakan kenistaanmu" ucap Naruto tak tau malu.

"Ehem.. nah waktu itu si-teme itu tuh cuma pura-pura aja mutahin darah padahal mah itutuh jus tomat. Kenapa aku tau? Yaiyalah orang darahnya disamping pala gue, jadi gue tuh bisa nyium tuh bau tomat."

Sasuke : "…."

L dan Relaw : "Nyam…nyam" –makan stroberi donat-

Light : "…." **-melotot dan antusias mendengar curhatan Naruto-**

Naruto : "Ck ck ck kau itu sasuke bergaya cool saja. Padahal waktu aku lihat tayangan ulangnya(?) kau itu megangin tanganmu, padahalkan kau itu akting muntahin darah, setidaknya perut kek! Dada kek! **Pipp(?)** kek! Yang kau pegang." Ucap bangga Naruto.

Sasuke : "….." ***cengo sambil nutupin Pipp-nya***

Relaw & Light : "…" ***antusias mendengarkan curhatan maut(?) Naruto***

L : "nyam…nyam" **–masih sibuk akan dunianya sendiri-**

Naruto : "Terus nih ya… masa tiba-tiba kepala loe hampir jatoh diatas kepala gue ***Alay mode-on berlanjut*** ah elah bilang aja loe mau lihat muka gue yang manis nan unyu ini kan" –sambil bergaya che**y bell-

Jeda sebentar

Naruto : "Gue tau teme… loe tuh mesum, ngomong aja loe mau nyip… maksudku nyium gue pas lagi pingsan. Tapi karena malu+gensi loe nyelonong aja pergi dan cuma ninggalin nih ikat kepala bau" ucapnya nista sambil mengangkat ikat kepala milik Sasuke.

Relaw : "Sudah?"

Naruto : "Tentu saja belom, bahkan ya si-teme ini, pernah ….hmnnn….hmnnnn" dengan tiba-tiba mulut Naruto dibekep pake tali tambang bekas gesper Sasuke sama L.

L : "maaf Naruto-chan anda membuang-buang waktu saya"

Sasuke : "HEH! Tadi kan si-Light itu lebih panjang ceritanya dari pada cerita dobe-chan ku" Bentaknya kasar.

L : "Light-kun itu pengecualian, Light-kun tidak pernah membuang-buang waktu saya" gombalnya

Light : *Blush*

Naruto : "hmnnn…hmnnnn"

Sasuke : "Kembalikan tali tamba… eh maksudku ikat pingangku dobe" –sambil menarik paksa ikat pinggang yang menyumpal mulut Naruto-

Setelah dibantu oleh Light, dan L akhirnya tuh tali tamba… eh maksudku ikat pinggang aneh sasuke keluar juga dengan beserta mangkuk ramen, kecoa dan yang terakhir celana dalam Sasuke yang tidak sengaja ketelen.

Relaw : "Oke… oke sepertinya sudah banyak kejadian nistanya, sekarang bagaimana pendapatmu Sasuke?"

Sasuke : "…." Diam

Naruto, LLight serta terakhir Relaw : "…." Menatap cengo.

Sasuke : "…." Diam

Keadaanpun masih sama yaitu'CENGO'

Lalu dengan tiba tiba Sasuke menjerit sehingga membuat yang laen kaget+sweetdrope.

Sasuke : "AHA!" ucapnya gaje.

L : -dubrak- ***tiba-tiba jatoh kebelakang***

Sedangkan yang laennya masih kaget+sweetdrope kuadrat

Sasuke : "tentu saja aku yang lebih mesum" ucapnya kalem

L & Light : ***Cengo***

Relaw : ***bingung?***

Naruto : "Te…teme… kau~~~" ucapnya lebeh

Sasuke : "ya aku akui aku mesum tapi…"

Jeda sebentar

"Si-dobe itu ya… dia itu protektiv banget, buktinya tuh ya… selama Naruto shippuden dia tuh terussss aja ngintilin gue ***Alay mode-on*** kemana aja, kadang gue bingung dia itu apa stelkereh stiker eh… au ah gelap. Karena dia begitu jadinya gue sama Orrochimaru aja sampe takut terus bikin markas dibawah tanah. Eh tapi si-Dobe itu masih juga nemuin gue." Ucapnya lebeeeehhhh.

Naruto : ***cengo***

L, Light & Relaw :** *serius pasang kuping***

Sasuke : "Waktu itu aja dia sampe marah terus jadi monster merah gitu gara-gara Orrochimaru bilang gue bukan milik dia" ucapnya berapi-api "huh! Ya… beginilah jadi orang ganteng" lanjut nistanya.

L : "….."

Light : "….."

Naruto : "…."

Relaw : "….."

Dan beginilah batin nista ke-empatnya 'parah… jadi bener jangan liat orang dari kovernya'

Relaw : "Baiklah… baiklah Sasuke. Cukup ke-ooc an mu itu ya… kau itu seharusnya hanya bilang hn yang keren."

Sasuke : "hn…" ***setelah sadar***

Relaw : *sweetdrope* "Oke lah terserah… ( _ _)" baik sekarang pertanyaan ketiga, siapa diantara kalian yang mau ganti seme atau uke, jangan lupa penjelasannya ya…"

L : -nengok ke Light-kun nya-

Light : -nengok ke Ryuzaki-

Naruto : -nengok ke Sasuke-

Sasuke : -nengok ke Naruto-

**TBC *****To Be Continued***

**Bagaimanakah jawaban diantara couple yaoi diatas? Dimohon baca chapter selanjutnya…**

**Hehehe… ini salah satu cerita abal nan gajeku… dan crosscover pertamaku loh…**

**Oh iya dimohon para reiders yang baik hati dan tidak sombong mau nge-review ceritaku ya… ya… ya… *puppy eyes no jutsu**

**Kling… Kling…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Death Note : Tsukumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata**

**Rival Couple Yaoi : Renulaw Kuroliet**

**Warning : Penulisan tidak sesuai EYD, ke-OOC an karakter, AU, percakapan gaje dan kurang pendeskripsian, Typo bertebaran. Terdiri dari percakapan Yaoi.**

**Genre : Humor/Friendship**

**Reted : T+ (ningkat nih…)**

**Pairing : ****SasuNaru(mulai pasti) dan LLight(belum pasti)**

**Oh iya… satu lagi pesanku "don't like, don't read, karena bisa menyebabkan ****keinginan nge-flame****"**

'**mind' "speak" *-Keadaan aneh-* **

**RnR ocey…**

_Sebelumnya terimakasih ya… yang sudah review ch 1, aku bangga jika bisa membuat orang" ketawa kyak orang gila. Hehehehe _ _. Juga terimakasih yang sudah baca ceritaku walaupun mungkin readers tidak meriview… tapi dengan dibaca saja, aku sudah seneng loh __… Arigatou Minna…._

**Rival Couple Yaoi**

**-Chappy 2-**

Pada episode yang lalu acara talkshow The Couple Yaoi mengangkat tema 'Rival Couple Yaoi' yang telah mengundang dua rival abadi yang bikin gereges yaitu…

Naruto dan Sasuke serta L dan Light.

Oke baiklah, ayo kita intip kembali ke studio tersembunyi yang sudan reot namun tetap indah(?).

Relaw : "Ehem..ehm, jadi gimana nih, jadi mau ganti seme atau uke gak? Jangan pandang-pandangan aja, tar konslet lagi tuh mata."

Sasuke : **-orang pertama yang sadar-** " hn…"

Relaw : "What is the maksud dengan 'hn'?"

Sasuke : "Maksudku aku tidak mau ganti ke uke lain lagi, karena dobe-ku sudah uke termanis, teruntik, terbodoh, terfanatik denganku dan jug.." ucapnya diiringi kenarsisan.

Naruto : "Siapa ukemu hah! Terus apa katamu tadi terbodoh? Terfanatik? Cih…siapa juga yang mau begit…"

Bletak…

Relaw : "Stt… diam Naruto, biarkan Sasuke cerita dulu"

Naruto : "Aduh… itai…itai… kenapa author pilih kasih denganku sih?" (T.T)

Light : "Setuju, aku juga begitu, selalu saja aku yang salah diband…"

Bletak…

L : "Diamlah Light-kun, saya sedang mendengarkan Sasuke-kun bercerita"

Light : "Tuh kan…(T.T)" **–sambil pegangin kepalanya yang benjol-**

Sasuke : "Ehm… baiklah kulanjutkan kembali. Kenapa aku gak mau ganti uke? soalnya kalau ganti uke sama Suigetsu nanti jangan-jangan pas lagi main ***PIPP*** dia langsung mencair terus jadi basah deh, dia kan kalau tersakiti(?) langsung jadi aer. Jadi gak seru main ***PIPP***-nya.

Naruto : ***Blush***

L : -Angguk-angguk-

Light : "…" 'apa maksudnya jadi mencair? apa maksudnya dia cepet klimaks kalau main ***PIPP* **tapi kok jadi mencair ya? Au-ah gelap' batin nista+mesum Light.

Relaw : "Ohhh, terus?"

Sasuke : "Kalau ganti uke sama Jugo, aku kurang yakin dia mau jadi ukeku. Apalagi dia cepet berubah jadi monster bisa-bisa pas main ***PIPP*** nanti **Pipp** ku jadi babak belur, kan kasian Sasuke juniornya"

Naruto : ***Blush kuadarat***

L : "…" 'apa ya… yang dimaksud Sasuke-kun dengan Sasuke junior? masa sih adik Sasuke-kun, tapi saya kira buat apa ya kalau cuma main ***PIPP* **harus ngajak-ngajak adiknya?' batin nista L yang ketularan Light.

Light : "…" 'wah-wah sepertinya Sasgay punya banyak kenalan tuh, tar mau deh minta nomor telepon temen-temennya' ucap Light makin nista.

Relaw : "Ohhh… Beggggiituuu…. Lanjut"

Sasuke : "Lagi pula aku kan susah bergaul, paling sama si-dobe atau team taka. Ya walaupun aku mau ganti uke sama uke-uke yang lain, tapi nanti bisa-bisa tar aku dipukulin sama semenya, nih ya… kalau sama Deidara bisa-bisa jadi kogutsu sama Sasori, Kalau sama Kisame bisa di Tsyukomi tar sama Baka-aniiki, kalau sama Orrochimaru? Ihhh amit-amit dah…"

Relaw : "Baiklah sekarang bagaimana denganmu Naruto, apakah mau menggantikan Sasuke yang telah setia?"

Naruto : "aku mau ganti seme yang gak kayak dia, Hah! Cape jadi uke mulu…"

Sasuke : "Dobe kau~~" Ucap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

L : "Naruto-chan tadi bilangnya bukan uke Sasuke-kun, tapi sepertinya kau mengakui Sasuke-kun adalah sememu, berarti menurut saya Naruto-kun adalah ukenya Sasuke-kun ya…?"

Naruto : "Eh…it…itu…karena…" ucapnya malu sambil memainkan jari ala Hinata.

Light : "Ryuzaki, kau juga seharusnya seperti dia mengakui kalau aku adalah SEME mu hahahaha" ucapnya sambil ketawa ala Kira.

L : "Sudah saya bilang, saya adalah seme Light-kun, itu karena **Pipp** saya lebih besar dari pada **Pipp** Light-kun. Dan jika Light-kun mau menjadi seme saya, setidaknya besarkan dulu **Pipp** Light-kun agar bisa melebihi **Pipp** saya." Ucapnya sambil terseyum misterius.

Light : "Kau dasa…"

Bletak…

Light : "aduh…sakit." **T.T**

Relaw : "jangan menyela cerita Naruto. Light!"

Light : "tapi kok L tidak dipuku…"

Bletak…

Light : "Aduh…ITAI!"

Relaw : "BRISIK! Baik Naruto silahkan lanjutkan…"

Naruto : "Yah… pokonya aku mau naik pangkat(?) menjadi seme, aku tidak mau selalu dibawah. Sekarang Naruto harus diatas menjadi SEME, dan sepertinya aku sudah punya kandidat uke, yaitu Gaara-chan. Dia itu pokoknya sudah baik, pendiam, manis, perhatian padaku, tidak pernah kasar lagi. Oh iya… bahkan waktu itu dia pernah nyatain cinta ke ak…"

Sasuke : "APA! Gaara si Kazekage itu menyatakan cinta? Cih… dobe aku tidak setuju, mau jadi apa anakmu(?) nanti hah! pasti tidak punya alis dan juga suka membawa gentong terus mainin pasir kayak kucing mau e'e. Mending denganku, anakmu(?) pasti akan tampan nan-awes…"

Bletak…

Relaw : "Diamlah Sasuke, jangan sela cerita Naruto. Oh ya… jangan ngomong awesome seperti Light, itu norak tau"

Sasuke : "hn…" ***Stay cool*** 'Itai…itai…aduh kepalaku sakit dasar author, tapi jaga imej Sas, demi harga diri omongan(?)mu' batin tersembunyi Sasuke.

Light : "….." mau nyela cuma takut palanya ditabok lagi, jadi ia pilih diem.

Naruto : "Iya…waktu itu tepatnya setelah aku menyelamatkan Gaara-chan dari si tukang bom Deidara dan maniak boneka Sasori. Sewaktu aku mau pamit didepan gerbang itulah dia memberikanku surat cintanya. Yang waktu itu loh… dia ngangkat tanganku pake pasirnya, ternyata tuh dia nyelipin surat cinta bukan hanya jabat tangan perpisahan aja, ya… hanya saja gak ada yang tau selain dia dan aku tattebayo..."

Sasuke : "Cih kau dobe, berani sekali selingkuh ketika aku sedang belajar jadi ban.. eh mencari kekuatan dengan Orrochimaru. Pokoknya aku gak terima, apalagi kau mau menerima Gaara."

Naruto : "Terusss kau mau apa teme? Mau jadi ukeku?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai

Sasuke : "Cih! Ayo kita selesaikan dilembah kematian" ucapnya sambil menarik paksa tangan Naruto keluar studio.

Relaw : "Eh…eh kalian mau kemana? Acara nya belum selesai…" Teriak author dari kejauhan.

Namun karena dibakar api cemburu dari NaruGaa, Sasuke tidak mengindahkan panggilan author, walaupun saat itu telah ditawarkan gaji2x lipat, namun yang namanya sedang cemburu ya… tetep aja Sasuke dengan mesra(baca:kasar) menarik Naruto ke Lembah kematian.

Relaw : "Hah!... baiklah nanti saya kirim kameramen untuk merekam sedang apa mereka di Lembah kematian, namun sebelum itu bagaimana dengan L dan Light berniat gak ganti seme atau uke?"

Light :** -menengok ke L- **'aduh… gimana kalau aku bilang mau ganti seme, bisa-bisa berantem kayak si Sasgay sama Naruto. Terus kalau bilang ganti seme berarti aku mengakui dia bakal jadi seme, nah kalau bilang mau ganti uke? Nanti dia bawa-bawa ukuran **Pipp** ku lagi, Hah!... gimana ya' pikir Light yang sedang berkecamuk.

Dengan tiba-tiba L angkat bicara.

L : "saya rasa, saya masih ingin bersama Light-kun, bahkan saya senang jika dia mau menerima saya menjadi seme dari Light-kun" ucapnya sambil gigit jari.

Light : "Ryuzaki….kau… apakah benar mau bersamak…"

Relaw : "Bener gak mau? Kenapa emangnya kalau sama yang lain? misalnya Near gitu?"

Light : "Cih! Tuh kan, bahkan dia sendiri menyela ucapank..."

Bletak…

Relaw : "DIAM LIGHT! hehehe ayo lanjutkan L"

Light : "….." **T.T**

Ryuzaki : "Itu karena… jika saya bersama Near, dia itu bukan hanya masih kecil dan menyerupai makhluk halus-putih(?), tapi Near-chan juga orangnya terlalu pendiam dan pasif. Bisa-bisa pas saya dan Near-chan lagi main ***PIPP*** yang ada diem-masukin-keluarin-udah-diem. Ya.. begitu beda dengan Light-kun yang saya yakin cerewet dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan maut(?).

Light : "Ryuzaki ka…" ***Tutup mulut*** "maaf lanjutkan" ucapnya takut sambil melirik author.

Relaw : "kalau sama Matt atau Mello bagaimana?"

L : "Hmn…Kalau saya dengan Matt-kun? Saya rasa tidak bisa, karena bukan hanya Matt-kun itu tipe seme, namun dia juga jauh lebih tertarik dengan Mello-chan dari pada dengan saya. Matt-kun juga lebih tertarik dengan game bisa-bisa nanti saat saya dan Matt-kun ketika sedang main ***PIPP*** dia malah mengeluarkan desahan seperti ini 'ah…ah…yah game over, sepertinya aku kalah dari L-sama' begitu lah, berbeda dengan Light-kun yang mungkin akan meneriaki nama saya dengan desahan maut(?)nya." Ucapnya sambil makan kue ke-100.

Light : "…..." 'pede loe…Panda, apa an tuh maut? Ada juga awesome kale…' batin nya. Padahal pengen ngomong gitu, tapi masih takut digetok sama Author. 'cih! Sial. Awas aja tuh author, pengen kali ya… gue tulis nama loe di death note' ucap nista Light lagi.

Bletak…

Light : "aw… kenapa aku dipukul, kan gk ngomong apa-apa"

Relaw : "Pengen aja nape? Baik L lanjutkan"

Light : ***menatap author benci***

L : "Lalu jika saya bersama Mello-chan juga tidak mungkin, karena dia itu cuma bisa bersikap manis sama Matt-kun. Walaupun Mello-chan menghormatiku, tapi kurasa Mello-chan lebih tertarik dengan Matt-kun. Terus Mello-chan juga pasti sering berebut coklat dengan saya, Mello-chan kan maniak coklat beda dengan Light-kun yang tidak suka makanan manis, jadi tidak mungkin saya dan Light-kun berebut makanan."

Relaw : "L… tidak menyebut main ***PIPP*** lagi?"

L : "maaf sepertinya saya belum kefikiran sampai situ, tapi kemungkin saja ketika saya dan Mello-chan sedang main ***PIPP*** Mello-chan akan memukul dan membentak saya terus itu mungkin dikarenakan sifat dan saya hampir mirip Near-chan. Soalnya Mello-chan kan benci Near-chan walaupun saya penasaran bagaimana mereka jika jadi pasangan yaoi."

Relaw : "OHHHH!, baiklah oke-oke. Lalu, bagaimana dengan BB?

Light : "BB? Siapa tuh?"

L : "BB adalah orang yang pernah menjadi rival saya, Light-kun. Bahkan saya pernah jadi ukenya juga." Ucap L kalem

Light : "WTF! BB? Siapa tuh! Tidak bisa-tidak bisa Ryuzaki hanya boleh jadi uke ataupun semeku. Si-BB? Kayak gimana sih orangnya sampai bisa jadi seme kau Ryuzaki?"

L : "B bisa jadi semeku itu karena **Pipp** nya lebih besar dari punyaku" ucapnya dengan kalem lagi.

Light : "Berhentilah berbicara ukuran **Pipp** Ryuzaki, maksudku tampangnya seperti apa? Pasti lebih cakep dan awesome…"

Bletak…

Relaw : "sudah kubilang jangan bilang AWESOME lagi! norak tau. Ehem..hmn baiklah Light nih fotonya." Ucap author sambil menyerahkan selembar foto BB atau Beyond birthday.

Light : "ITAI… cih! Sini fotonya"

Setelah mengambil selembar foto dari tangan author, mata Lightpun terbelelak. Lalu yang terjadi adalah Light memandang L-Foto-L-Foto-L-Foto secara bergantian.

Light : "ini….ini bukannya kau Ryuzaki dengan mata merah?" ucap Light sambil marah-marah.

L : "Tidak itu bukan saya, itu adalah B. Hanya saja dia memang mirip bukan maksud saya hampir sama dengan saya, hanya mata dan **Pipp** saja lah yang membedakan fisik kami." Ucapnya kalem sambil nyomot kue ke-200nya.

Light : "Ryuzaki… sudah kubilang berhenti membicarakan ukuran **Pipp**. Pokoknya aku tidak setuju kau dengan siapapun, kau itu harus menjadi milikku. Jika dia mau memilikumu liat saja tuh orang bakal gue bunuh hahahaha" tawa nista ala Kira muncul lagi.

L : "Tenang saja Light-kun lagipula B juga sudah kau bunuh sebagai Kira, jadi saya bisa menjadi milikmu." Ucapnya polos.

Light "EHHH! Tidak, bukan begitu maksud aku. HAH! Sudah berapa kali kubilang AKU ITU BUKAN KIRA" ***ACTOR Mode-on***

Relaw : "Baiklah cukup penjelasannya. Bagaimana dengan Light?"

Light : "Tentu saja aku tidak mau berpaling dari Ryuzaki itu, karena hanya dialah yang tidak memujaku. Bahkan nih ya… dia itu selalu mengganggapku remeh dan mengatakan **Pipp** ku kecil, padahalmah belum diukur kan dengan pasti jug…"

Bletak…

Relaw : "Dibilang jangan bilang **Pipp** lagi, terus bagaimana dengan Mikami? Atau mungkin Near?"

Light : "berhenti memukul kepala jeniusku author geblek, lagipula itukan kalimatku, bahkan Ryuzaki lebih banyak menyebut** Pipp** dari pada aku."

Relaw : "Sudah jangan banyak cincong, jawab geh…"

Light : "Cih… iya-iya. Nah kalau sama Mikami males ah, dia itu terlalu memujaku bahkan dia mau ngelakuin apapun demi gue, jadi so pasti gak asik lagi, gak kayak ryuzaki ini nih." ***nunjuk pake jempol kaki***

"Nah kalau Near? Hmn… mkhluk putih itu ya? Hmn… gak ah dia terlalu kayak anak kecil, bahkan mainnya aja masih pake boneka, puzzle, bahkan gundam. Gak ah… aku maunya main** *PIPP* **sama Ryuzaki aja." ***Blush***

L : "Benarkah Light-kun mau melakukannya dengan saya?" ucap L dengan pipi merah.

Light : "tentu saja, ayo… sekalian ukur **Pipp** siapa yang paling besar." Ucapnya sambil narik dengan mesar ***kali ini bener mesra*** tangan L.

L : "Baiklah… tapi Light-kun harus berjanji sama saya. Kalau **Pipp** yang besarlah yang boleh menjadi seme." Ucapnya disela tarikan mesra(?) dari tangan Light.

Light : "baiklah, ayo buktikan siapa seme diantara kita." Ucapnya sambil menyeringai HHP ***harap-harap panic***

L : "Sayonara… Relaw…" ucapnya ketika sudah menjauh.

Sedangkan Relaw hanya kicep dan dengan tiba-tiba baju bagian pundaknya melorot kebawah, pokoknya tipe-tipe orang cengo lah.

Relaw : **-benerin baju-**

"AU-AH gelap, pusing dah gue. Semua bintang tamu pada kabur. Hah! Capek deh…"

Dubrak….

Dengan tiba-tiba author jatoh pingsan.

_**Sementara di Lembah Kematian.**_

Terlihat seorang kameramen bernama Kuro-kun Sedang menyorot kameranya di tengah pertarungan sengit antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Chidoriiiii…."

"Rassenggan…"

JJJDDDUUUAAAARRRR.

Setelah itu semuanya terang hingga kamera tidak bisa menyorot apa-apa, namun beberapa menit kemudian terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam sedang berdiri dan laki-laki berambut kuning sepertinya jatuh pingsan dalam keadaan telentang tepat didepan pemuda berambut hitam tersebut.

(seperti di anime Naruto episode pertarungan di Lembah kematian)

_**Sasuke PoV**_

Saat ini aku sedang berdiri dihadapan si-dobeku, sepertinya dia masih tidak bisa melayangkan rasenggannya padaku, huh! Menyesal juga telah mengenai chidori ku ke dobe-ku yang manis it…

Manis….

Manis….

Muka…nya…

MOE banget….

Manis…nya…

Ya…ampun mukanya itu unyu banget deh, aduh imutnya. Ah sial nih mata kayaknya mulai rabun gara-gara pake sarigan mulu, aduh… mau liat dari deket muka unyunya… aduh jadi pengen nyip… eh maksudku nyium dia deh.

Aduh gimana ya? Pengen liat dia dari deket, tapi masa sih abis bertarung tiba-tiba jatoh nunduk deket mukanya, kan gak lucu.

Oh iya… pake jus tomat aja deh biar kayak muntahin darah. Eh tapi kan gue lupa nyiapin tuh jus tomat. Aduh gimana ya?

Aha! Gimana kalau gue pura-pura megang mata, terus jatoh tersungkur kayak waktu di Naruto episode pertarungan di Lembah kematian. Hehehe biar bisa liat lebih deket muka unyu nan manisnya.

Dan kali ini aku tidak akan gengsi lagi, karena aku akan mengambil ciumanmu yang dulu itu. Bwahahahaha Bwahahaha

_**Normal PoV**_

Terlihat Sasuke masih berdiri gagah tepat diatas kepala Naruto, namun tiba-tiba ia menjerit dan memegang matanya yang-sepertinya-mah-gak-kenapa-napa.

Lalu dengan tiba-tiba jatoh menghadap muka Naruto dalam keadaan muka yang terbalik seperti di anime Naruto episode pertarungan di Lembah kematian.

Tes… tes… Dengan tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebat,

Lalu terlihatlah Sasuke yang sedang meresapi melihat muka unyu Naruto yang moe itu. Setelah diam beberapa saat ditengah guyuran hujan yang makin lebat.

Tiba-tiba jarak wajah mereka makin dekat dan semakin dekat.

5 cm…

Kameramen deg-deg an

4 cm…

Kameramen pucet basi

3-2 cm…

Kameramen udah kagak sabar ***loh kok?***

1 senti…

"jduag….bruk…brak… byur!"

Kameramen sweetdrope

Ya pemirsa, ternyata dengan sekejap kilat Naruto bangun dari pingsan yang-sepertinya-boongan-lagi langsung menghantam jidat Sasuke yang saat itu sudah tidak menggunakan ikat kepala desa, beda dengan Naruto yang masih menggunakan ikat kepala konoha,

Dan… sangking kuatnya ia tidak sadar bahwa sudah menjedot kepala Sasuke. Hingga sekarang Sasuke sudah jatuh berguling-guling sampai ke bawah air terjun.

"Yah… Sasuke kembali lagi ke jalan gelap, sepertinya Sasuke masih sama seperti 3 tahun yang lalu" ucap lemas Naruto.

Dengan kekecewaan akhirnya Naruto pulang dengan raut sedih, tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya akan dan setelah terjadi pada Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat sedang tenggelam di dasar air pas tepat di samping air terjun di Lembah kematian.

"DOB…blup…blup…EEE…TUNG…blup…GU…blup…AKU!…blup…blup

Blup

Blup

***Owari***

**Pemberitahuan : Saya berniat bikin sekuel dari acara the couple yaoi ini loh… jadi bagi reiders yang mau request bintang tamu sama temanya apa, tulis di review aja ya…. Mungkin (kalau saya bisa) bakal jadi sekuel yang kedua.**

Ya… sekian dari cerita ini, haduh makin gaje dan humornya kayaknya berkurang. Habis tadinya mau djadiin oneshoot, eh tapi kayaknya kepanjangan jadinya dipotong deh.

Terus maap juga ya…episode yang ke-2 ini pendek terus abdetnya lama lagi soalnya pulsa modemnya abizzz T.T

Maaf yang sudah kecewa dan melenceng dari harapan pembaca semua.

**Oh iya dimohon para reiders yang baik hati dan tidak sombong mau nge-review ceritaku ya… ya… ya… *puppy eyes no jutsu**

**Kling… Kling…**


End file.
